Why?
by Seth Child Star
Summary: R for future stuff. A Brian story. Becuase,of course,he is the un-noticed side kick. Deals with cutting,kiddies...YE BE WARNED!
1. Why?

Ouuuuukay...Well,this is a story about...something. Hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer:No. Don't even ask. I can't say yes,becuase for me to say I made the movie,I would be about as possible as me kissing Dominick Monaghan. And that is _very _unlikely.

Brian Parks stared down at his watch. He knew it was useless,but he didn't quite care. The watch was on the same wrist that had been slammed into the car door. Running away from the encampment hadn't been his idea of escaping his troubles,but he'd made it at least. It had been a week. But it still replayed in his mind over and over again.

"Brian."

It was a whisper,but he could hear it very clearly.

"You awake?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Shhh. Listen,I've got some pretty bad news."

What?"

Sam looked at his friend sympatheticly.

"Your family. They...didn't make it. They all died. My dad just told me."

Brian hadn't been too surprised at this. He mearly turned back around to face outward,twords the open area of the cliff he was sitting on.

"He also told me something else."

At that moment,Sam felt grateful that nobody else was around. He didn't want anybody to think he was trying to kill his best friend. As suddenly Brian turned around,Sam grabbed his arm.

"Sam,what the Hell are you do-"

Brian didn't finish. In a matter of mear seconds,he had grabbed Brian's arm and shined a flashlight on it(Yes,my friends,a flashlight. Like the kinds used at night).

"Why?"

Another whisper. But Brian knew why Sam was whispering.

(&#)$)#$(&(#$(#)(#$))#$((#(#$()#$

WHEEEEEEEEEE!!! A cliffy. And I finally got to post it! SCORE!

PWEASE TELL ME WHAT CHU THIINK!!PWEASE!!!!


	2. Sorry

K,this chapter picks up where the last left off. I hope some reviews this story sometime soon.

P.S.I'd like to make a note,not to be mean,but Brian isn't the blonde dude,if anyone's wondering,but the black kid who was saying the thing about how freqent the chances of a plane crash were,and Luara was the girl who told him to shut-up. Sam was the kid who was freezing his arse off while talking on the phone.

Disclaimer:Blah blah blah blah blah blah,blahdy blah blah...

(&(&$#$$(#!(

Brian stared at Sam.

"How did he know?" the boy whispered. The frightened eyes that peered from behind glasses shone with a mixture of anger and,of course,fear.

"He saw a few of them yesterday. He didn't say anything becuase he thought that they may have been from thee wolves. Brian,you need help. Seriously. Why are you doing this?"

Brian scoffed at the concern in his friend's voice and eyes.

"It's not like you'd understand. But I'll tell you anyway. Iv'e been doing it since I was 12. It was all becuase my parents never paid attention to me. They hardly looked at me. I relized they hadn't really wanted me. I was the youngest in my family,remember?"

Sam just sat there,paralyzed. He hadn't really thought about it all that often since their arrival in Mexico,but looking back,he remembered it. It had been horible. Brian was always in trouble with his parents,but never any of his siblings.

"Brian,I-" The words failed. He just couldn't seem to find the right thing to say. "Just go away." Brian said. He turned back to the cliff. He could jump,end it all,just jump and never be found...

Brian." He'd hardly been able to stand up,or even move,when he felt a hand on his wrist. "Biran,it's over. They're gone. You don't have to deal with them anymore.

"Oh,yes,it'll be so easy for me to just start over,to just have a blank start,but...it's not that easy. I've got no one who can really understand me,no one I can..."he trailed off.

"Brian,do you think I'd let you just face this alone? You're my friend,I've known you for longer then I can remember!" Sam couldn't let Brian do this to himself. Standing up,he kicked a rock over the cliff.

"This,however,"he sighed,"is your choice. Your the only one that who can decide what happens." With that,he walked off,leaving Brian to his own thoughts.


End file.
